


Nothing more than a dream

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn permanece inconsciente sin embargo Poe pasa todo su tiempo libre a su lado.<br/>Le cuenta un sueño que tuvo, uno extraño donde las cosas no son como las conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more than a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al segundo one-shot de este Universo.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Cuando entremos en el AU (universo alternativo) verán todo en cursiva.  
> Jessika Pava es una piloto que está en el escuadrón de Poe cuando atacan la StarKiller.  
> El ship Poe / Hux podría parecer raro pero recomiendo que vean las fotos de la promoción de Ex Machina con Dom y Oscar, espero que con eso me entiendan.
> 
> Este fanfic va dedicado a la persona que me ha ayudado a desarrollar el ship entre Poe y Finn, mi propio y personal Finn Veintiuno Ochentaysiete, mil gracias para estar para mí Poe.

 

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer como que prestas atención a lo que te estoy diciendo y vas a verlo?

Poe parpadeó dos veces y se pasó la mano derecho por detrás de la cabeza tratando de aparentar que no tenía idea de qué hablaba, de que había estado escuchando lo que ella decía y que era capaz de repetir la conversación si era necesario. Generalmente bastaba el despliegue de sus brazos y una gran sonrisa para distraer a cualquiera, eran sus armas secretas.

-Dameron, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. –Su amiga cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y trató de que su rostro reflejara enojo, pero él sabía que no estaba molesta. La distracción tenía una muy buena razón, pero no quería faltar a su responsabilidad y el entrenamiento de nuevos pilotos no era cosa que pudiera esperar ni un solo día. Habían perdido tantos en la misión de la StarKiller y ahora, así como los mecánicos se apresuraban en tener nuevas X-Wing, ellos debían tener nuevos pilotos que las supieran volar.

-Volveré para que hagamos el esquema de vuelo de mañana –le prometió, ella sabía que al final terminaría haciéndolo todo ella, no le molestaba, de todos modos no tenía otra cosa que hacer y Poe no podía concentrarse en nada, el único momento donde parecía poder olvidar lo que le preocupaba era cuando estaba volando. Así que dejarlo volar para que los nuevos aprendieran las bases no era una mala idea, ella podría encargarse de lo aburrido.- Gracias Jess.

Poe dejó a la piloto detrás, salió del hangar y pasó por su habitación para dejar su uniforme, se puso lo más sencillo que encontró, aunque tampoco era que pudiera escoger entre muchas opciones. Un pantalón negro, una camisa café y la chamarra que era de Finn. La estaba cuidando, cada que lo visitaba se aseguraba de llevarla, si despertaba entonces pensaba devolverla.

Entró al área médica, nadie se sorprendió de verlo ahí, un par de médicos lo saludaron al verlo, los demás se contentaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Había otros pacientes pero ninguno en las condiciones de Finn, él era el único que necesitaba soporte vital y que estaba inconsciente. Lo que fuera que sufrió al pelear con Kylo Ren no le permitía regresar, lo mantenía dormido a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se habían realizado. El daño físico estaba sanado, pero había algo más.

-Llegas temprano Dameron –le dijo un médico nautolano quién era el encargado de la salud de Finn.

-¿Es mal momento Imra? –Preguntó con un poco de preocupación al ver que corría el escáner una vez más.

-No lo es, pero los médicos nos acostumbramos a los horarios establecidos –respondió sin darse cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Poe y como al escuchar que sólo era por haber llegado antes, dejaba escapar un suspiro aliviado.- Todo está bien Dameron, como lo estaba ayer, no hay ningún cambio.

Asintió, no sabía qué más hacer, esperó a que el médico se alejara para sentarse al lado de Finn. Podía quedarse hasta que fuera su horario para cenar, aproximadamente unas tres horas, después tendría que dejar que el turno de la noche de la bahía médica se hiciera cargo y él no podía importunarlos, por lo que después de recibir sus raciones iba directo a su habitación.

-Finn tuve un sueño –dijo. Le había contado ya casi toda su vida con excepción de los tres años en los que su X-Wing acompañó a Luke Skywalker y a su padawan, eso no quería contarlo, se negaba a recordarlo. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente experimentado para esa misión, pero era una petición personal a la que no se atrevió a negarse. No quiso negarse. Jamás habría podido negarse. Por eso ahora le contaba cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo la sarta de tonterías que le daba por soñar. Este último en particular lo había soñado por varias noches, cada vez se añadían más detalles y era incapaz de comprender la razón por la cual estaba teniendo un sueño así.

-Es extraño, sucede en un lugar muy diferente, completamente desconocido…

 

_-Dameron –la voz femenina le molestaba, sobretodo porque la noche anterior había bebido mucho, demasiado, estaba acostumbrado pero tal vez la combinación de vodka y cerveza no le caía muy bien. Ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza inusitado y sólo quería cerrar un poco los ojos. Jessika no le permitiría eso, para nada, la mujer era una experta en molestarlo.- Se supone que has de recibir a los nuevos alumnos._

_La excelente Universidad de Tampa Bay Florida, en su semana de inducción para los estudios académicos que ofertaban, lo había seleccionado para recibir a los nuevos alumnos que se habían inscrito este año. ¿La razón? Suponía que Jessika tenía mucho que ver, la chica un año mayor que él quería que se involucrara en todas las actividades posibles, una de ellas era el Consejo Escolar. A Poe no le hacía demasiada gracia, sobretodo porque él era también un alumno de nuevo ingreso, sin embargo su amiga no le dio importancia y lo sentó en la mesa a su lado y le dijo que cualquier duda que tuviera ella la podía resolver._

_Atendió a dos estudiantes que no hicieron pregunta alguna antes de volverse a desesperar, no había nadie más en su fila y tenía demasiada hambre como para ser ignorada. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, dos chicas se formaron en su fila, aunque nada más querían hablar con él. Una vez en la vida no tenía ganas de coquetear, sus apellidos no coincidían con los de su papelería, sólo podía orientar a aquellos que se apellidaran entre Hill y Hux. Únicamente._

_-¿Qué te pasa Dameron? –Jessika lo miraba como si no lo conociera, exageraba claro, tampoco era cierto todo lo que se contaba de él, eran mitos de escuela preparatoria. Él no estaba disponible para cualquiera ni le gustaba cualquiera, tampoco era así, el punto es que en su preparatoria había mucha gente que despertaba su interés y por eso se corrió el rumor. Ahora, las cosas probaban ser diferentes, tenía ganas de algo más en su próxima relación y secretamente se había prometido que la siguiente persona en la que se fijara sería tratada muy diferentemente por él._

_-Nada Pava, no me pasa nada –respondió al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, sentía la espalda doler y pensó que eran las horas que había pasado sentado en esa silla, tratando de sonreír antes chicos y chicas jóvenes y emocionados por entrar a la Universidad. Esto sólo era un paso, pensó y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, tratando de lograr que su espalda tronara, un paso para llegar más allá._

_-Disculpa._

_La voz masculina detrás de él lo hizo saltar. Era fría, como controlada, lo que le daba un toque muy interesante. Por eso mismo, volteó despacio, para prepararse contra lo que iba a encontrar. Así empezaba todo, pensó Poe, una voz así no le pertenece a cualquiera. Tenía razón, por supuesto, del otro lado de la mesa estaba parado un hombre alto, delgado, de piel exageradamente pálida, cabello naranja, ojos azules. Dentro de él algo gritó que era lo más hermoso en lo que se habían posado sus ojos y claro, Poe estaba de acuerdo con esa evaluación._

_-Hola, bienvenido a la Universidad de Tampa Bay –dijo su discurso con una energía vibrante, cosa que había evitado en todos los demás estudiantes, porque estaba destinada para una sola persona. Para él, aunque hace un minuto no supiera de su existencia. Jessika Pava, en el escritorio de junto, lo miró interesada para después sonreír, ella sabía, por supuesto que sí._

_-Gracias –respondió el pelirrojo casi intimidado, bajó la mirada apenado por un momento, cosa que a Poe  le pareció adorable, ¿podía ya saltar sobre de él y llevarlo a su casa? No Dameron, eso es lo último que debes hacer, se dijo recordando lo que había prometido. Nada de relaciones de un solo día (o más bien noche), nada de convertirlo en alguien a quién no querría ver nunca más. Ese hombre merecía mucho más._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Poe debía haber preguntado eso de una manera demasiado intima, estaba seguro que el tono de su voz no había sido el adecuado para un miembro del Comité de Recepción, Jessika lo miraba con la boca abierta, así que sí, debería haberlo dicho incorrectamente. El hombre se sonrojó y eso era evidente en alguien con la piel tan blanca, Poe quiso besar esa cara de inmediato._

_-Brendol Hux. –respondió después de unos momentos, Poe sonrió y buscó sus papeles en la caja que le habían asignado, le entregó el folder que contenía cosas inservibles como los horarios de las clases y de las actividades extra escolares. Eso era todo, debía de recordarle que la semana de inducción empezaba a partir del día siguiente, que debía registrarse para recibir la llave de su dormitorio y que la comida de la cafetería era muy mala. No hizo nada de eso._

_-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu dormitorio? –La pregunta se le escapó de los labios sin querer contenerla. Jessika podría haber dicho algo pero se contentaba con mirarlo sin prestar atención a la chica que estaba frente a ella, quien al parecer también miraba al par de hombres.- Puedo conseguir que te den una mejor habitación o un mejor compañero._

_Estaba exagerando, seguro no podría hacer nada de eso, aunque en su preparatoria solía conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera. De hecho ni siquiera había ido a pedir su llave, tal vez lo habían asignado con algún estudiante de química o de música._

_-Muy bien –respondió simplemente y fue suficiente para Poe quien recogió su chamarra de aviador (regalo de su padre por su graduación) y tras despedirse de Jessika, rodeó la mesa de recepción para pararse junto al pelirrojo. La diferencia de estaturas no era tan importante, debían ser diez centímetros, aun así la fantasía de largas pies de piel blanca comenzaba a ser intensa en su cerebro y decidió comenzar a moverse. Le enseñó todo lo que ya conocía gracias a su amiga, para cuando llegaron a los dormitorios era más de las tres de la tarde, pidió primero su llave y la encargada lo miró con cansancio, era obvio que estaba harta del ir y venir de chicos durante todo el día._

_-Dameron, Poe –dijo y el pelirrojo pareció tomar nota mental del dato. Poe quiso darse de golpes con la mesa, había olvidado decirle su nombre. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo nervioso que estaba.- C-22_

_-Hux, Brendol –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo. Brendol, volvió a repetir Poe en su mente, le gustaba el sonido de ese nombre, quería practicar en su pronunciación de inmediato._

_-C-22._

_Ambos hombres se sorprendieron pero no lo aparentaron, tan sólo intercambiaron miradas que por ahora, no significaban nada más duda._

_-Pava me advirtió que los estudiantes de Aeronáutica son muy selectivos, a ella la tuve que cambiar tres veces hasta que la asigné con alguien de su misma carrera._

_¡¡Jessika!! Poe podría haberle construido un monumento en ese momento. Aquello parecía perfecto, puesto que compartiría dormitorio, estudiarían la misma carrera. ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

 

-¿Yo estoy en ese sueño?

La intrusión de Jessika Pava no era extraña, a veces lo hacía, porque se sentía extraño de estar sentado ahí, hablando, sin que nadie respondiera. Ella llegaba y contaba alguna cosa graciosa y él le era más sencillo continuar, no pensó que en ese momento estuviera escuchando.

-Sí pero no era la protagonista.

Ella soltó una carcajada que logró que dos oficiales médicos la miraran con molestia, las visitas no estaban prohibidas pero no debían importunar a nadie.

-Dameron –dijo ella y se acercó mucho para susurrar en su oído- ¿estás consciente de que Brendol Hux es el Comandante de la Finalizer?

-Estoy consciente –respondió y podría haber añadido algo más, no lo hizo claro. Aquello era un secreto, era más que suficiente que fuera de conocimiento popular el hecho de la identidad de Kylo Ren, no era necesario nada más. Era parte de lo que no contaba, ni siquiera a Finn en su inconsciencia, esos años al lado de Skywalker y la razón por la que dejó de acompañarlo a él y a su padawan.- Pero así era en mi sueño.

-¿Y qué pasó después de que tú y un asesino en serie se hicieran ojitos?

Pava era su mejor amiga, pero a veces tenía ganas de ahorcarla, claro, ella no tenía la culpa de pensar así. No sabía ni la mitad de lo que debería saber para opinar diferente.

 

_Pasaron dos semanas enteras antes de que Poe se confesara que nunca en la vida pondría en riesgo la amistad que tenía con Brendol por algo tan tonto como un enamoramiento. Pasaron dos meses antes de que diera cuenta de que no era un enamoramiento pero para ese momento el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo era demasiado fuerte._

_Brendol no era como otras personas, era callado hasta que lograbas hacer que se abriera, que compartiera sus opiniones. Al parecer había sido un niño solitario y pese a haber vivido en Miami desde los diez años, odiaba el sol, la playa y el calor. Trató de explicarle a Poe que con el frío su cabeza amenazaba con estallar y que los médicos jamás encontraron razón para esos dolores de cabeza que empezaron a los cuatros años, cuando sus padres se mudaron a Canadá y vivió su primera nevada._

_En diciembre, aprovechando las vacaciones, logró que le mintiera a sus padres y fue con él a Nueva York, la temperatura descendió a tal grado que no quería salir a ningún lado, tenía miedo de que todo comenzara de nuevo. Acabaron en urgencias, por más que lo vistió con la ropa más caliente, para cuando terminaron de patinar sobre hielo, el dolor de cabeza era intenso y en la caminata de regreso al hotel empeoró. Le rogó que no lo llevara, que en urgencias querrían hacerle estudios y él no los iba a tolerar, que al final no encontrarían nada, como siempre sucedía._

_Poe no pudo cumplir esa promesa cuando lo vio aullar de dolor. En urgencias no encontraron nada, sólo una ligera hipotermia que no se podía justificar, la ropa térmica que vestía debería haber prevenido eso. Se quedó a su lado y se odio a sí mismo por haberlo forzado a aquella situación, Brendol parecía incapaz de negarse ante cualquier cosa que él le pidiera y se había aprovechado._

_Juró que nunca más lo pondría en riesgo, lo quería demasiado como perderlo. El problema se originó cuando esta promesa fue más allá de lo pensado. No podía tampoco confesarle que le gustaba, que lo quería, que deseaba algo más que ser su amigo. ¿Qué haría si le rompía el corazón? ¿Qué haría si él rompía el suyo? Tal vez no era la decisión más coherente, tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, pero ese día se prometió quedarse a su lado hasta que Brendol quisiera, hasta que él lo dejara._

_Había tenido más novias durante la secundaria de las que podía recordar, si, debía aceptar que había olvidado el nombre de muchas, pero desde el día en que conoció a Brendol Hux no hubo nadie más. La belleza del pelirrojo y como destacaba entre todos los demás le impedía siquiera fijarse en otra persona. Pero tenía tanto miedo, un miedo irracional a perderlo o lastimarlo, que pasaron tres años siendo amigos._

_Sólo eso._

_Hasta que Poe le pidió a Brendol que hiciera lo más idiota del mundo._

-El Poe Dameron onírico es un idiota.

Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, Jessika había ido por las raciones de ambos y ahora estaban comiendo junto a Finn, además de todo, parte del staff nocturno estaba realizando sus reportes demasiado cerca de ellos, estaba seguro de que se habían puesto a escuchar.

-Claro que no.

-Lo es –afirmó ella con más firmeza.- Conoce al hombre de sus sueños, el cual es perfecto en todos los sentidos para él y en vez de arriesgarse con él, prefiere seguir como su amigo durante años. Eso compañero, es una estupidez.

-Lo dice la mujer que vio como la pequeña Jedi partió en busca de Skywalker sin poderle dirigir la palabra en los días que estuvo en la Base.

Jessika casi se atraganta con el jugo que bebía, no había sido Poe quien habló, lo hizo una de las enfermeras que se suponía debía estar prestando atención a otras cosas y no a su plática. No le respondió nada pero Poe sabía que era cierto, Pava se la pasó por días juntando valor para ir a hablar con la pequeña Jedi, apodo que la gente usaba para Rey. Al final no pudo hacerlo y nada más la vio partir, era una verdadera tragedia para su amiga.

 

_-¿Buffalo?_

_Brendol lo miraba con una combinación entre sorpresa y desconocimiento. No lo entendía, podían estudiar lo mismo en la Universidad de Florida y el programa avanzado de la NASA estaría abierto para ambos. En vez de eso, Poe le había mostrado la página de internet de la Universidad de Buffalo donde le beca Skywalker mostraba una serie de posibilidades difíciles de negar. Entrarían a un programa privado donde podrían desarrollar sus habilidades de una manera impensable, con fondos inauditos e increíbles, ¿de dónde salía ese dinero?_

_-Es maravilloso, ¡míralo!_

_Poe estaba haciendo hincapié en las ventajas, serían aceptados, eran los dos mejores promedios no sólo de la carrera sino de toda la Universidad, no tendrían problema. Pero, la temperatura suponía una limitante para Brendol. Tendría que negarse , tendría que separarse de su mejor, con el que había pasado todos los días durante los últimos tres años, con quien vivía, soñaba e imaginaba un futuro. Quería esto, esa beca, de la misma manera en que quería a su pelirrojo._

_-Poe…_

_Poe cerró los ojos para lograr llevar a cabo su plan. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo, ni en ese momento ni nunca, haría lo que fuera para que aceptara ir con él. Cuando los abrió, la mirada azul y hermosa de Brendol seguía clavada en él, parecía totalmente tenso por lo que estaban viendo, como si se encontrara en un debate interno sobre lo que debía hacer. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se acercó rápidamente, sin dejarle reaccionar ante el movimiento y lo besó._

_Sintió a la perfección como la sorpresa inicial se convirtió en una rendición. Brendol le devolvió el beso con avidez y supo que si volvía a preguntar le diría que sí, que iría con él a donde quisiera._

 

-Odio al Poe onírico –dijo Jessika enfáticamente, acción que fue apoyada por varios movimientos de cabeza del staff nocturno, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Así era el sueño, él no había decidido besar a su Brendol soñado para conseguir que fuera con él a un lugar que seguramente sería exageradamente frío y podría causarle problemas.

La gráfica de signos vitales de Finn se alteró ligeramente, no era algo fuera de lo normal, la médico de la noche se acercó para verificarlo y al ver que se regularizaba todos recuperaron las ganas de hablar. No lo estaban incomodando, después de todo en la bahía médica siempre había ruido y la luz permanecía encendida todo el tiempo, Poe miró la hora, pasaban ya media hora desde que se habían apagado las luces del resto de la Base, tal vez debería irse a dormir.

-Dameron, termina la historia –ordenó Jessika y no le quedó más remedio que continuar.

 

_Estaba feliz. La Universidad de Buffalo les había ofrecido todo, alojamiento en uno de los mejores dormitorios que podía ofrecer la vida universitaria, eran departamentos dúplex, los cuales asemejaban un fraccionamiento, el cual hasta contaba hasta con deportivo con alberca semi olímpica y pista para atletismo. Tendrían un automóvil, aunque el campus estaba muy cerca, pero prevendría las bajas temperaturas y se aseguraría de no exponer a Brendol al frío. Lo había pensado todo, no quería que sólo fuera un beso, lo quería todo, una relación en forma, que conocieran formalmente a sus familias, hasta una petición de mano._

_Quería casarse con él, lo quería como no quería nada más. Esto sólo era un paso, uno que les llevaría a la realización profesional  y más cerca de la felicidad._

_Poe había llegado antes, Brendol no llegaría hasta la próxima semana, perdiéndose la semana de inducción, sobretodo porque sus padres habían insistido en que pasara todo el tiempo posible en casa antes de lanzarse en lo que llamaban, la locura que habían planeado. Salió a la tienda el segundo día, debía aprovisionar la alacena y el refrigerador. Estaba en el pasillo de los cereales tratando de decidir cuál de ellos le gustaría más a Brendol cuando alguien hizo chocar su cochecito contra su pierna._

_Gritó y volteó listo para enojarse con la persona que había hecho eso._

_Fue incapaz de hacerlo._

_-Por favor discúlpame –dijo el hombre que se destacaba como ninguno antes que él, aunque debía sincero que antes de él estaba Brendol. Pero esto era diferente ¿verdad?_

_-Has destrozado mi pierna –respondió exagerando y comenzó a cojear para evidenciar su “inmenso” dolor._

_-¿Te duele mucho? –El hombre se lanzó para revisarlo, parecía listo para evaluar una posible lesión y a llevarlo al servicio de urgencias de ser necesario. Se puso de rodillas y tomó su pierna con sus manos. La imaginación de Poe se descontroló. El hombre era hermoso, su piel oscuro, muy oscura parecía de seda y parecía invitarlo para probarla, lamerla hasta convencerse de que era real. Sus labios gruesos debían ser besados, de hecho, contenerse para no hacerlo en ese instante fue algo muy difícil de lograr._

_-No, no me duele –aceptó Poe después de un momento de disfrutar la vista.- Lo siento, estaba exagerando._

_-Me alegro. –El hombre se levantó sonriendo, no parecía molesto por el pequeño engaño.- Finn Bahg._

_Le extendió su mano, su perfecta mano que cubría toda la suya._

_-¿Bahg? –Preguntó Poe de inmediato ante lo inusual de su apellido._

_-Es camerunés –respondió de inmediato, tal vez acostumbrado a que la gente lo cuestionara por lo mismo._

_-Poe Dameron –añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado tiempo callado, sosteniendo su mano, pensando en la armonía de sus facciones y de su nombre._

_Bastó una sonrisa, una plática que se convirtió en una visita a la cafetería y después, una invitación a su departamento. Todo fue muy rápido, como era antes de Brendol, como en su historial de relaciones de una sola noche, pero Finn era diferente, parecía que era la razón por la cual había estado esperando, la persona indicada para esa relación de toda la vida que tanto había soñado. En una momento olvidó lo que había sentido en tres años, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, ¿era posible que Finn lo hiciera cambiar todo? ¿Su decisión de amar a Brendol, de esperar por él, de no querer perderlo aunque le costara todo lo demás?_

_La segunda noche que Finn pasó en su departamento se dio cuenta de que no había cargado su celular desde que llegó a Buffalo, se apresuró a hacerlo. Tenía casi doscientos mensajes y cien llamadas perdidas de Brendol, no tenía otra manera de contactarlo por lo que entendía su desesperación al no poder comunicarse con él._

_-Poe. -La voz de Brendol del otro lado de la línea había expresado en una palabra todo, desde alegría hasta enojo, su pelirrojo era así, le hacía entender lo que sentía de una manera única.- ¿Qué pasó?_

_Le contó una mentira, era la primera vez que lo hacía, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo ser sincero de esa manera, a través del celular. Le mandó mensajes todos los días, hablaba con él por la noche, mientras Finn estaba viendo la televisión o usando su computadora, a veces a su lado. Le explicó a Finn lo que sucedía con Brendol, que después de tres años no podía romper lo que acababa de empezar, no así. Necesitaba hacerlo en persona._

_Finn entendió y se quedó a su lado._

_A la semana de vivir en Buffalo, a la semana de haber perdido la cabeza con Finn, Brendol entró en su departamento. Se veía feliz y a punto de estuvo de lanzarse a los brazos de Poe cuando él lo detuvo con la peor frase que una persona puede decirle a otra cuando se supone que están enamorados._

_-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Poe y Brendol sintió que toda su sangre se helaba._

-¡¡Que porquería!!

El grito de Jessika fue estruendoso pero nadie hizo nada por callarla. Para ese momento todo el staff los rodeaba y varios se veían molestos por el final de la historia. Pero qué podía hacer, era un sueño y nada más, uno elaborado y lleno de detalles, pero un sueño, algo fuera de su control.

-Pero me quedé con Finn. –Trató de defenderse pero su amiga no parecía convencida.

-Tres años Dameron –exclamó ofendida.- Y lo cambiaste por una semana de pasión.

-Pero con Finn –añadió como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo aceptable.

Todos comenzaron a dar su opinión, la mayoría creían que el Poe del sueño había actuado mal, que era terrible dejar a alguien que se había quedado tanto tiempo esperando por alguien a quien había acabado de conocer. Estaban distraídos, ninguno notó el cambió en las vitales de Finn, sobretodo porque no empeoraba sino que se volvían más activas y normales, cosa que no desató ninguna alarma. Abrió los ojos y tuvo tiempo para entender lo que pasaba, reconoció a Poe pese a ver todo demasiado borroso, después de todo había estado escuchando su voz durante muchos días, los demás eran los médicos que trabajaban ahí además de la otro piloto a quien también reconocía por su voz.

Había escuchado todo lo que se había dicho, pero estaba en desacuerdo con algo, por eso había luchado contra la barrera que mantenía su mente atrapada. Había conseguido salir de esa bruma que lo rodeaba para abrir los ojos y verlos ahí, era maravilloso, poder observar al piloto y no sólo escucharlo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez no se habría fijado en él, perdido en su admiración por Rey no creía poder fijarse en nadie más. Pero Poe había estado ahí, todos los días, pasando su tiempo libre a su lado, guiándolo a la superficie, trayéndolo de vuelta.

-A mí me parece una buena elección –consiguió decir después de luchar contra su propia boca y lengua que no le obedecían.- Quedarse con Finn es una buena elección.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Espero que puedan comentar algo, sobretodo porque todos estos fanfics están relacionados, espero vayan viendo la evolución de la historia.


End file.
